It's Enough
by Author Somvlaknya Kelas B
Summary: Menunggu itu menyebalkan, menyusahkan, dan menyesekkan. Menunggu, apa hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan? Tidak. Aku bisa mengakhiri ini semua. Cukup. [FFn for Tuzuh Be yang udah mau naik kelas! hho. UDAH LANGSUNG BACA AJA! HUAHA *tawa nista*]


**It's Enough**

**Balance Class ©****SMPN 06 Makassar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**Hope You Like It**

Matahari mulai meninggi, membuat cahayanya mengarah ke segala arah, tak terkecuali pada sebuah apartemen kecil di kota London ini.

Begitu nakal. Sang cahaya mencoba mencari celah agar dapat mengganggu seseorang yang tertidur dengan lelapnya di sana. Bermain di kelopak mata yang menutupi sebuah _dark brown_ yang cukup indah.

"Engh." dan sang cahaya berhasil membangunkannya.

Pemuda itu bergerak sedikit demi sedikit, mencoba merenggangkan otot serta sendi sendinya, dan beberapa kali mengucek matanya, mencoba menyesuaikan diri di tempat ia berada.

Begitu cukup sadar ia mengelus tempat tidur di sampingnya. Kosong. Itu yang ia rasakan, tak ada apapun di sana.

"_Dia _sudah pergi tanpa kalimat apapun –lagi."

Ya, ini memang kejadian yang biasa bagi sang pebasket handal ini.

Menghela nafas sejenak lalu mencoba bangkit dari tempat nyaman nan empuk di bawahnya. Begitu berhasil melarikan diri dari tempat tidur _king size_nya ia segera berlalu meninggalkannya, dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk bertemu dengan sebuah sarapan bersama sebuah surat di sisinya.

'Kupastikan ini sudah pukul 9 pagi, bukan? Kurasa ini masih hangat jadi kau bisa langsung memakannya.

Tertanda, Ayu'

Seperti biasa.

Pemuda itu menyiapkan sarapan yang sudah disiapkan. Membawanya ke hadapan TV yang cukup besar dan mewah, dan menyalakannya. Iklan.

Pemuda itu perlahan mengunyah segompalan makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

Membosankan, pikirnya.

"_Baiklah, kembali lagi dalam Oha-Asa Talk Show! Kali ini kita bertemu dengan Ayunda Fillion!_—" suara pembawa acara itu terdengar.

Pemuda itu tersentak. Tidak, ia bukan penggemar beratnya. Oh tapi, baiklah, siapa yang tak kenal dengan Ayunda Fillion? Gadis cantik dengan surai _dark brown_ yang sewarna dengan permata indah dalam kelopak matanya, pemilik suara emas, dan memiliki darah campuran Indonesia-Prancis.

Tunggu satu lagi, dan ia adalah kekasih—

"_Hai! Boleh aku menyapa seseorang?—"_ sang tamu mulai menyapa. "_Aku ingin menyapanya, Morning, _Priamdria."

Ya, dia adalah kekasih Priamdria, pemuda yang sedang terkejut dalam diam bersama dengan sarapan yang sudah di siapkan kekasihnya.

Pemuda itu tetap dalam bentuknya yang seperti itu, hingga ia disadarkan oleh—

_Drrt.. Drrt.._

iPhonenya bergetar, membuatnya sadar dari pikirannya yang sedang berhenti menari di dalam otaknya.

"E-Mail."

'From: Captain

To: Ace

Subject: -

Hei pemalas pelatih menyuruh kita latihan, cepatlah datang.'

Begitu selesai membaca, pemuda berdarah Spanyol ini segera melesat cepat menuju kamar mandi.

xo (˳ᴛ ω ᴛ ˳) xo

"Baiklah, istirahat 10 menit!" suara sang pelatih bagaikan pintu menuju surga.

Nafas mereka tersengal sengal, keringat dengan deras mengalir dari pelipis, dilengkapi dengan kepegalan dalam tubuh mereka—terlebihnya kaki.

"Hei, untukmu." suara itu mengalun bersama dengan lemparan indah dari tangan berwarna _tan_ itu.

Satu teguk, dua teguk, tiga teguk, dan berhenti.

"Masih merenggang, hn?" suara itu seakan menyindirnya dengan tepat.

Tunggu, siapa itu _nya_? Ah tentu saja dia itu, Castillo Priamdria Dermawan, _Ace_ klub basket Tatsuya High School yang cukup terkenal.

"Hn, begitulah."

Sangat singkat ia menjawabnya. Ya, dia tak pernah mau membicarakan hubungannya. Tak pernah.

"Kalian sedang apa?" suara itu mengagetkan keduanya. Wajah tegang mereka perlahan berubah menjadi _horror_.

Sang pemuda Castillo mengeluarkan senyum anehnya. "Sedangkan kau, semakin lengket, eh?" ini menyindir, sungguh.

Tapi, sang _Captain_ tak memperindah perkataan _Ace_ kebanggaannya. Ia memeluk tangan gadis yang baru saja berhasil mengagetkannya. "Tentu."

Seakan memamerkan kedekatan mereka, ya, sang _Captain,_ Arshavin Fitrah dan sang _Coach_, Stanford Megara.

"Bahagianya. Haha. Aku jadi—" **Iri**. "—senang." ia berbohong.

xo ʅ( ̇ ω ̇ )ʃ xo

Tiga bulan berlalu dan tetap tak ada yang berubah dari kehidupan Pandria.

Sunyi.

Hingga tiba tiba...

_TING TONG TING TONG _

Bel berbunyi menandakan ada seseorang yang menunggu di balik pintu.

_CKLEK_

Begitu terbuka, sungguh sang _Ace _ini tiba tiba tersentak kaget, bahkan kedua kakinya berjalan mundur.

"Hai."

Kedua tangannya ia angkat mendekati wajah mulusnya, mendekati kedua mata indahnya dan menguceknya perlahan, mencoba meyakinkan diri dari apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Ay—Ayu?"

Satu anggukan dari sang gadis menyadarkannya.

"Aku merindukanmu—" gadis itu dengan manja memeluk pemuda di hadapannya "—_so much!"_

Tapi, entah sadar atau tidak, pemuda di hadapannya dengan cepat melepaskan pelukan sang gadis.

"Aku ingin memberi tahumu sesuatu." suara itu, terdengar begitu serius. "Akhiri saja." lanjutnya.

Tenang. Tak ada suara apapun. Tak ada yang berani berbicara. Bagaikan pita suara mereka telah terputus hanya dengan kalimat keramat itu.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku egois."

**Ya, kau egois. Terlalu asyik dengan dunia selebritimu yang indah itu. Terlalu asyik hingga melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Tunggu? Penting? Mungkin hanya menurutku.**

"Tak bisa kah kit—"

Belum selesai ia berbicara sang pemuda memotongnya dengan tajam. "Tak bisa."

"Tapi—" ia tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Wajahnya menunduk membiarkan poni panjangnya menutupi wajah malaikatnya.

"Sudah cukup, Ayunda."

Tidak! Tidak, tidak, gadis itu tak menginginkannya. Tapi, bukankah ini salahnya? Jadi, ia harus mempertanggung jawabkannya, bukan?

Gadis itu tak menjawab. Kaki indahnya menyuruhnya untuk berbalik, keluar meninggalkan kamar dengan aroma _vanilla_ lembut. Air mata mengalir deras di balik wajah indahnya yang tertutupi oleh poni panjangnya.

"Selamat tinggal."

**FIN**

Hai yang membaca! Maafkan karena FFn ini sangat merusak mata dan membuat anda kelaparan /wut. Jadi, semua tokoh yang berada di FFn ini adalah siswa SB(Seven Balance) yang namanya udah di perbagus /maksudlo.

Maafkan karena Author yang tak ingin memberi tahu jati dirinya ini membuat _couple_ di atas begitu sengsara. Dan sekali maafkan *sujud sembah/gausah* karena _couple_nya itu sangat **MASA LALU** /ditabok. Di atas ada MegFit nyempil dikit ngohaha /dibuang.

MOHON JANGAN MARAHI AUTHOR SOMVLAK INI KARENA MEMBUAT FFn DENGAN NAMA MEREKA TANPA IZIN LEBIH DAHULU!

Lalu maafkan jikalau ada salah kata, perbuatan, pengetikan, pernafasan ataupun pembuangan /lah. yang author lakukan. Karena semua ini dilakukan tanpa adanya pengetahuan /heh. dari author sendiri. author juga masih polos qaqah *pasang tampang kucing ampir mati/nyet*

Sungguh, sang author somvlak ini membutuhkan pasokan review! Jadi sehabis baca kalo bisa review yah! Terserah lah mau ngomong apa aja. Ngomong authornya kece lah, authornya keren lah, authornya cakep lah, gapapa kok /dilempar. Cara review? Pencet tulisan review dums((:

Akhir kata "Makasih udah baca dan tunggu FFn FFn somvlak author lagi eah!"

ASSALAMUALAIKUM DAN SAMPAI BERJUMPA LAGI

*cipika cipiki para pembaca/hoi*


End file.
